War Of The Rails
by SteamingGilmorePotterLover98
Summary: The sparks fly as the Steam Of Sodor Army take back their railway and restore it's former glory
1. Edwards Death

I just want to note that this island and its engines belong to the wonderful reverend Wilbert Awdry and his son Reverend Christopher Awdry Thank you for reading

_**Fire at Tidmouth Sheds**_

**_No one knew how it had happened or why but the sheds were burning and Edward was trapped inside there was no way to get him out. He perished in the fire all that was left was a twisted heap of iron he was screaming and screaming as the fire melted him down it was so painful to listen to his voice crying out across Sodor in agony the fire engine tried to save him but by the time it could get near Edward he was a heap of iron dead to the world. That night the engines stayed in Knapford station as there was no other sheds were available for them. The next day Edward was laid to rest in Crovan's Gate next to the narrow gauge engines shed the entire island came to say goodbye including the mountain engines from Culdee Fell and the small engines from the small railway as well as Harold, Bulstrode, Wilbert, Sixteen and even Lady came the yards were jammed with people, trains, cars and more. At Tidmouth Sheds a plaque was placed which said. R.I.P Edward The Blue Engine 1903-2002 the day that he died he was 100 years old. To this day they never rebuilt the sheds as an everlasting memorial to Edward The Blue Engine one of the oldest engines on Sodor. that was 3 years ago now Sodor has changed and not for the better there are now many diesels and far less steam engines as Sir Topham Hatt had died of a broken heart two months after his wife died from Cancer. Now the new controller was Sir William Camp a stupid little git who no engine liked at all but he hated steam engines and was slowly scrapping each and every one of them already Toby, Henry and Skarloey had been scrapped. Then he went to far he decided to build a new house on the old Tidmouth sheds there was uproar right across the island engines and crew went on strike mobs came after Sir William and no one would work on his house he was dismissed and a war began._**


	2. The Search For Lady The Lost Engine

**_Lady had not been seen since Edwards Funeral and with the engines going into civil war they needed her badly so Duke and Rheneas as the narrow gauge's searchers and Culdee as the Mountains railway's searcher Bert as the Small railway's searcher and Duck and Percy as the standard gauge's searchers together they set off for Wales Culdee went to Snowdon mountain railway to look, Bert went to Rhyl miniature Railway, Duke went to Blanau Ffenstiog, Rheneas went to Talyllyn and Duck and Percy went along the Conwy Valley Line, the Cambrian coast line and all the lines in North Wales finally after 2 months of searching Duke found her, by accident, he crashed through her back wall she was most surprised to see him and said so and agreed to help at once. So when her fire was lit and her steam swirling thorough the air and soon thanks to the magic Gold Dust they were soon on Sodor in the time the engines had been away Sodor was almost completely destroyed Diesels ruled the Islands main line the Skarloey railway and the Aresdale Railway were the only two lines that still had a majority of their steam population and the mountain railway had been closed the tourists were leaving Sodor and its people were suffering as depression and suicide levels rose higher than ever in Sodor's history once they had returned they set about finding the other engines like Gordon and James as they could pull the heavier loads and move faster and for longer soon they had found Donald but Douglas was at the smelters awaiting scrap they knew they could not let the twins down so Lady cast an ancient spell making the Scottish Twins move without drivers or fireman soon they had told Duck, Percy and Lady all they knew of the other engines. Apparently Gordon, James, Emily and Belle had hidden at the old mines Thomas, Rosie, Neville and Bill were hidden at the Ffarquar Quarry and Ben, Arthur, Murdoch and Harvey had been scrapped. However Boco, Daisy, Rusty, Bear, Mavis, Flynn and the works diesel were keeping the Steamies hidden and in working order and Belle now had Guns instead of Fire Hoses basically Sodor was a battleground. Then as it was nightfall the engines decided to call it a night and sleep _**


	3. Douggies Midnight Run

Douglas couldn't sleep his firebox didn't need to be lit he just needed to think if he wanted to move so move he did slowly easing past the sleeping engines out onto the main line. He knew he shouldnt as he could be caught at any time but as he was so quiet he doubted that he would he heard he chuffed along at full speed feeling better than he had in months he had hated being stuck in a scrapyard again he had escaped last time due to Allie his old love who had given her parts to save him she was a class only slightly different from him and it had destroyed him to use her parts but he had no choice she was dead anyways gone forever the only good thing about being scrapped would have been that he would be with her again for the first time in nearly 80 years he felt the tears springing to his eyes slowing down he came to a stop in Knappford Station it had changed a lot now the old book shop in the centre island platform had closed and was known now as a druggee haunt, the once clean and well-tended platforms were covered in rubbish and weeds. The glass roof was cracked and covered in soot. The N.W.R was in pieces as was Sodor itself the steamies needed to fight back and fight back they would and they would WIN win for Edward, Skarloey, Henry, Allie and all the others as well soon he was headed to the Ffarquar Quarry to tell the engines where to meet at the scrap yards then he went to the old mines then he returned to the scrap yards where all the engines were they were all there Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy Oliver there waiting he rolled in and blew his whistle loudly to get their attention as soon as they were in order he addressed the crowd

"Now we may have been partly destroyed since the coming of the diesels but we will fight back and we shall win we shall call our brethren to us to aid us in this plight we shall bring Sodor Back to its former Glory and we shall do it soon the Search party for Lady has returned with her and she will help us win i know this do to the fact that i believe it will happen and last time i was escaping scrap i had help i will tell you how in the hope that it will make you believe in VICTORY!"


	4. Allie & 57646

Allie had been in love with the proud black engine for 5 years and he had never noticed her, he was too caught up in with his twin No 57645 they were both hoping they weren't going to be scrapped, but finally No 57646 came into the sheds to be cleaned and found her standing there right in front of him he had his fire dropped so he couldnt move slowly they both began to talk soon No 57646 found himself falling funnel over axles in love and Allie found herself falling all the more deeper in love. No 57646 had never felt such a passion in himself before, meanwhile No 57645 watched on with interest he had never seen his twin look so bashful before.

6 Months Later

ALLIE ALLIE NOOOO NO PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD PLEASE ALLIE PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE ALLIE NOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE please bring her back" No 57646 cried as Allie was taken to the scrapyards it broke his heart he had to be chained to the shed wall to stop him from going after her even so he nearly pulled the wall apart in trying to get himself free it destroyed him to see Allie being taken to the scrapyards he couldnt work as his fire wouldnt light and his boiler wouldnt get hot enough to get steam up.

9 months later

"57646 You are to be sent to the scrapyards today, D79803 please take this engine away", so a small green class 03 diesel took him away as he was parked up he noticed an engine body beside him it was Allie rusting away dead as the sleepers beneath her as soon as he was alone his driver and fireman came to see him. "Right No 57645 is being sent to the North Western Railway on Sodor we are going to go with him all of us we are going to get you fixed up and then conviently lose both yours and No 57645's numbers so that Sir Topham Hatt, who is controller of the railway will not know who is who and will have to take you both, now come on lets get you tested." his Driver announced with more than a hint of glee in his voice soon he was fired up as well as oiled and greased his tank and tender were brimming over with coal and water and his number had been painted over as had the British Railways cycling lion logo when 57645 pulled up he had also had his number and logo painted over as well

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Runaway

The 2 engines and their drivers decided to only use one engine at a time when traveling to Sodor and soon they were ready to go however they needed to decide on names No 57646 decided on the name of his original drivers name Douglas and No 57645 decided on his wartime Firelighter Donald. Soon however they were flying down the line towards Sodor hoping to get there before they were stopped by "yon evil diesels that'll scrap ye for suurre Dougie" Donald commented as they passed a large yard of Diesel Shunters parked up one however was just pulling up it was black and had a rather worn face he was a Class 08 Diesel Shunter capable of a maximum of 25 Miles an Hour he just looked away as they roared by as if he hadn't seen them. "wait Diesel that shunter that nearly got me sent away" interrupted Duck "SHURRUP QUACKERS" yelled several engines "if i may continue" Douglas said with a fierce stare at Duck. They rumbled on to Dalton In Furness and collected enough coal and water to last them both to Sodor and freedom they were now both in steam and were ready to cross the bridge at Barrow suddenly Donald's brakes came on with a SCREEEEEECCCCHHHHHHHH! Douglas behind him also applied his brakes sparks flying and brakes groaning they came to a stop just in front of the barrier that prevented them crossing the bridge

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**JUST A FEW LINES DOWN**_

There on the bridge was a beautiful light shining as it revolved it began to form a shape of a tender engine black with the British Railways Insignia on its tender. As it touched down it formed the shape of a Scottish engine Allie she came up to Douglas as he was now called and spoke to him in her lilting voice "Douglas I will never forget you as long as you remember me" "Always Allie I`ll always remember you forever" he replied tears running thick and fast down his face "GOODBYE" They cried as Allie vanished soon the were chuffing off and when they arrived in Knappford station they were greeted by Sir David Topham Hatt the owner of the railway in those days and the rest is history. As Douglas looked around he saw so many engines crying but still looking towards him with hope and loyalty in their eyes. Lady chuffed up beside him. "I can only do this if she wants to come but its worth a try" her pistons chuffed faster and faster till they were going 2000 miles an hour and there in the dawn came a engine black and bold she touched down on the rails next to Douglas and wisphered "Never forgot you you know"


	6. Battle Plan

**NB: Sorry to have been so long uploading the new Chapter **

As he finished his story the engines in front of him were either in tears or struggling not to be Douglas himself was fine if a little saddened but soon he was counting up how many were there in total there was nearly 250 of them including diesels and road vehicles and Harold with Tiger moth and Jeremy

"Right Harold you're in charge of the Air division try to assemble as many flying units a possible, Flynn try to round-up the steam friendly diesels as best you can Mavis go with him. Boco go and raid the fuel depot tell them it's for the revolution of Sodor Isles they will probably understand, Duck Oliver I need you to search the East side of the scrap yards for spare parts and engines to use in the revolution soon the engines set to work Duck and Oliver were soon searching over the old sidings and they found an old friend hidden away in the piles of scrap but that is not for now but later.

Harold had got Tiger-Moth to scour the island for aircraft whilst Jeremy had gone to England to get all the aeroplanes there to come to Sodor's aid and Flynn and Mavis were convincing Diesels to join their cause whilst Boco and Bear had 50! Tankers of fuel ready to take away and soon the engines were returning to the Scrap-Yards.


	7. The Hideout

Meanwhile on the Skarloey Railway the steam engines were moving quietly up an old mountain line to a long closed mineshaft to hide as the Thin Controller had told them to while the revolution was underway and they had filled their tanks with water and their bunkers or in Duke's and Bertram's case tenders to the brim with coal and after deciding that Duke and Duncan (the strongest) would pull the others into hiding to save coal and water and soon they had arrived at the old mine after their drivers had removed some of the boards on the entrance the engines were shunted in and the mine sealed off again the engines were not in darkness however as their drivers had rigged up some old electric lights that ran all the way around the mine. The mine reached across most of the island and the entrances popped out everywhere from behind the ruin of Tidmouth Sheds to Duke's old shed

They knew this and knew that they would be able to reach the mainline engines and the scrapyard easily

_I know its short but I think I may be coming down with Writer's Block _


	8. In Memorian

This Chapter is dedicated to the fallen of Sodor

Sir Stephen Topham Hatt

Edward No 2

Henry No 3

Toby No 7

Percy No 6

Narrow Gauge engines

Skarloey No 1

Smudger No 8

Bertram the Old Warrior No 9


	9. The Knappford Battle

The Dawn was just coming up over the scrapyard as Duke appeared out of an old shed next to Douglas who was inspecting the remains of some locomotives "_Diesels and Cogs where did you pop up from" _Douglas cried as he nearly jumped off the rails "_I'm very old Scots Engine and worked the Mid-Sodor Railway from the 1880's till its closure in 1945 so being One Hundred and Twenty Six I know the rails here about."_ Soon however they were discussing tactics of war "_if we have people int the cabs with guns it would make the shooting bits easier and then we could launch artillery shells from open trucks and use coaches for machine guns as well" "but if we just fit the engines with guns then we can use less humans and just have the crews..." _ Soon they had devised plans to get back Knappford station and then the Vicarstown Sheds and Works to set up a small section of Sodor that would be brought back to Steam Power so they quickly got the ammunition selected their fastest engines (Gordon, Spencer and Belle) and loaded them up and off they went while they were doing that Douglas and Allie were catching up in a siding far away and the other engines were being inspected for damage and being repainted in to wartime black Oliver and Duck who had already been repainted were shunting parts into the sidings near where the engines were being patched up Donald was now planning a second attack on the Sheds with Emily, James and Thomas but suddenly a loud whistle sounded. The First attack was underway thanks to cameras attached to the engines in place of Lamps Gordon and his train powered through the station blowing windows out and slaughtering the diesels that were pulling in and out then roared off as the Diesels crew stood up armed with guns Belle bell clanging loudly glided into the station and aimed her guns "Hello Boys Prepare for your maker" BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. With that she rocketed away now all the diesels and their crews were destroyed and Spencer pulled in with his crew and Guard and the ticket collector the Porters continued loading the train and soon Spencer with a carriage with people armed with guns at the front of the train pulled away to Elsbridge soon Gordon was back as well Pulling up to his old Platform No 1 in front of some new Mark III Coachesand got ready to pull the Wild Nor' Wester again that day the two trains that the Gresley Designed Locomotives pulled were not only earlier than the the diesels but also smoother and far more enjoyable and the engines had secured Knappford Station and were now stopping all diesels from entering except the friendly diesels of course


	10. A Problem

**First of all a Note to say that unless I can get some more reviews I will not bother renewing this as I have very little ideas and other things to do like my options and chat up birds so unless I get 2 more reviews (I'm not setting impossible tasks) this story will be completed at a click Thanks to those who have read this so far though**

The Controller had a problem due to the fact that the steam locomotives would not let any non steam friendly engines into Knappford and now Vicarstown Sheds and Works he would have to limit the amount of trains to the terminus or give into the Steam engines and let them run the line however he did not think his British Railways Bosses on Mainland Britain would approve so he was in a dilemma he eventually ordered that all steam friendly diesels were to be rounded up and put on station work and passenger duty the non friendly diesels however were put in charge of duties that did not come near the 6 Line Terminus like shunting the yards and being a pilot engine on Gordon's Hill (now known as stallion's Mount.) But the steam engines were having a glorious time in Knappford they had brought the station back to what it looked like in its Glory Days with the book shop reopened as a newsagent the glass repaired and cleaned the paint touched up where it was needed and other things like the platforms being swept had been done.


	11. Restoring Edward's Branch Line

With Vicarstown sheds, Knappford Station and Crovan's Gate Works now back under North Western Railway Control, Donald and Allie wanted to get back the little Western but Boco voted against it. "It's too long and not manageable for our current holding and it's too far away to be maintained by our current fleet as 5 engines are under overhaul you know that." He argued "Why not begin to retrieve the Brendam Branch Line it's got a good coastline and the Sodor China Clay Mine is a defensive able position with it's many shafts and isn't the reason we're waging war in Edwards memory, so getting back his branch line would be a memorial for him of sorts?" the others agreed and set about devising timetables and ways of keeping it safe.

Mean while in the China Clay Mine Bill and Ben (who were owned by the Sodor China Clay Company not the N.W.R) were shunting 3 very long trains of China Clay for three diesels to come and deliver to Brendam as Bill put the finishing touches on the last train of trucks Ben went over to one of the shafts "Fergus, Fergus, FERGUS!" he yelled. Slowly coming out of the shaft so as not to smash his tall funnel against the low supporting beams. He had been hiding there since Sir Topham Hatt's death Seven Months ago, scared of being scrapped. But now with the rebellion coming close to the Mine Fergus felt brave enough to come out of the mine shaft and almost immediately after he came out for the first time in months he was caught a Class 47 diesel in B.R Blue pulled into the mine to collect his trucks after being startled for a second he began to hoot his horn "GAOOGA, GAOOGA, a steamer, a steamer on the loose come quickly" he yelled. As the foreman walked out of his office he looked furious but not at Fergus "Stupid Diesel this is one of our engines fresh from an overhaul not an Escapee so shut your klaxon" He bellowed at the Class 47 who quietly slunk away a few minutes later with his train. After watching him leave the Foreman rounded on the three engines "What do you three think you were doing, You Fergus at your age should know better, Twins you should by now know the dangers of letting steam engines out into the open but I suppose with this rebellion on it shan't be much longer till we are saved and you can run again Fergus. It was funny he should have said that because at that moment the Brendam Branch Line was under attack by the rebels with Boco in the lead the Class 47 from before yelled to him "If this is for freedom then hand me a artillery gun" and slammed his brakes on making Diesel Ten who was behind him smash into the break van and derail soon the Steam Of Sodor Army had won back the Branch Line. And were even now celebrating by pulling victory trains up and down the line Passengers flocked to see the steam engines at work again and even some of the older diesels as well, the money from fares poured in so that the SOSA could begin repairs to the badly maintained rails and stations. But for now everyone on the line was happy they had Knappford, Vicarstown and now Brendam Bay Branch Line they were Eustatic.

_**AN; Please Review as I need inspiration for this and a Beta so if you want to see a sneak peak of the story before it's released just PM Me please but I may take a Hiatus from this to get on with some other Stories I'm writing So if you want this Story to continue please review and inspire me **_


End file.
